Proud to be a Daddy
by Agentsassy08
Summary: David Sinclair and Claudia from the morgue, finally get together for a night of love. But in the weeks run, Claudia finds out she's pregnant. Who will be the godfather? One shot. Please R&R.


**Title:** Proud to be a Daddy  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Romance. General. Humor.  
**Comparison:** David Sinclair and Claudia  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing  
**Summary:** When David and Claudia finally hook up for a night of love. In the weeks run, Claudia becomes pregnant. Who will be the godfather?  
**Authors note:** Not many David stories out there. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Proud to be a Daddy--**

Agent David Sinclair and Agent Colby Granger were packing up at the desks, getting ready for the weekend. Agent Don Eppes and Agent Megan Reeves along with Agent Liz Warner, were off in the break room right now, lounging around.

"What are you doing tonight, David?" Colby asked putting his files and paper work into his brief case. David smiled looking back at Colby, "What?"

"Funny you'd ask the question like that." David smirked, "I'm getting together with Claudia tonight."

"Oh." Colby replied with an amuse look, "It's about time you two hooked up instead of flirting all the time."

"You know what, I've been really busy with work and so has she, so bite me, Granger." David said then flicked a rubber band at Colby, who started to laugh and flicked it back to David. David went to jump Colby for fake. Colby flinched.

"Ha, got you that time." David smirked pointing at Colby.

"Children, do we need to split you two up, opposite corners of the room here?" Megan asked, teasing the two agents as she entered the cubical of desks.

"Nah Megan, we're fine." David smiled.

"Why are you so happy David?" Megan asked, observing him while she sipped her coffee.

"He's going out with Claudia tonight." Colby said emphasizing on her name.

David looked over to Colby, squinting his eyes at him. 

"Oh really?" Megan asked with a smile.

"Yeah really." David answered slipping his black leather jacket on, "I got to go get ready now, I'll see you guys later on this weekend. Charlie's house tomorrow night still?"

"Yes." Megan answered crossing her arms over her chest now, smiling, "Have fun with Claudia tonight David."

David stopped in his tracks and looked back to Megan who waved to him with a smile and winked. Colby was off to the side laughing. David shook his head and continued to make his way to the elevator, and soon was gone.

* * *

David hovered over Claudia in his bed, her hands rested on his forearms. Both were staying still, trying to catch their breath. David lifted his head up looking into her eyes and she smiled.

"It's about time we got together, David." She spoke up. He laughed and shared a kiss with Claudia.

"I'm sorry, I've just been so busy with cases lately." He pointed out.

She nodded agreeing with him, feeling his chest.

"Did you have fun tonight?" He asked.

"Of course." she answered with a smile and they shared another kiss.

* * *

David Sinclair sat at his desk, right knee against the edge, lounging back into his chair briefing over the case they had just previously finished once again. His cell phone then went off. He picked it up and answered, to his surprise it was Claudia. They talked and she asked him to come down to the morgue to talk to her. He hung up and agreed he'd be down there in a couple of minutes.

"Where you going?" Don asked David.

"Claudia wants to talk to me, it sounds urgent." David answered.

When David arrived, Claudia and him went into her office. Indeed it was urgent, and when she told him the news, he was in shock and was indeed surprised. Claudia is pregnant and he is the father. David and Claudia were both quiet now, staring at one another. She was worried he was in shock. They both sat down and talked for awhile till she had to work on a new autopsy for a new case. 

* * *

"David, you okay?" Colby asked his friend as they were all at Charlie's house once again. David looked to Colby; the others were all quiet, "You've been really quiet since you came up from talking to Claudia this afternoon."

"Yeah, something happen?" Megan asked, "I was just wondering that myself."

David looked over to Megan, staying quiet once again.

David cleared his throat, wiped his face and sat up in his chair more resting his elbows on the surface of the table and clasped his hands together in front of his mouth.

"What is it?" Colby asked. 

David cleared his throat once again, "Remember a few weeks ago when I told you I was going to hang out with Claudia on that Friday?" David asked everyone.

"Yes." They all slowly responded.

"Um well." David paused. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking like he was going to pass out, "I got her pregnant." David winced.

"What!" Everyone yelled.

"You're going to be a father?" Colby quickly asked. David looked to Colby and nodded.

"Oh how cute!" Amita squealed, "David's a daddy."

Everyone looked to her and she went quiet.

"Sorry." She apologized and looked down being quiet.

"When did she find this out?" Don asked.

"A couple days ago." David answered, "She hasn't been feeling well so she went into the doctors and it turned out she's pregnant." 

Don couldn't help but smile himself now either, "You are going to be a dad?" Don slowly asked.

"God yes." David answered. Everyone laughed slightly as David looked to Colby, "And I was thinking that Colby is going to be the godfather."

Colby stopped laughing, "What?" He quickly asked.

"I want you to be the godfather." David answered.

"Aw!" Liz, Megan and Amita chorused.

Colby smirked, "You want me to be the godfather? That's dangerous ya know."

"I know, but you are my best friend." David pointed out.

"True." Colby smiled. Everyone chuckled.

"David's going to be a daddy." Megan smiled.

David smiled, thinking of how his life is changing now. The girl he's been longing to be together with, is going to have a baby with him. And his best friend, Colby Granger, is going to be the godfather.

**End.**


End file.
